Conventional and hybrid vehicles alike typically require a transmission to provide speed and torque conversions from the engine to another device such as a differential, for example. Lubricating fluid or oil is necessary to reduce adverse side effects of friction and maintain operability of the moving parts within the transmission. The fluid circulates throughout the transmission via a pump and collects in a pan or sump at the bottom of the transmission housing.
In a typical transmission, a drive member such as a chain transfers torque from an output shaft to a differential, where the torque is distributed to the wheels of the vehicle. The drive member operates while being lubricated by a transmission fluid. A baffle can surround the drive member to provide sealing functions while containing a portion of the fluid. A flooding or collection of fluid in the baffle can result in frictional losses between the drive member and the fluid.